Episode 512
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 593 p.12-19 and 594 p.15-17 | eyecatcher = Sanji - Chopper | rating = 11.0 | rank = 3 }} "Reach to My Friends - The Big News Comes Through To Them!" is the 512th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Some of Luffy's old friends from Impel Down and around the world read the news about Luffy's second appearance at Marineford. The Rosy Life Riders fight off the Coffee Monkeys to prevent them from capturing the Thousand Sunny. Luffy, Rayleigh, and Jinbe are being led by the Kuja Pirates to Luffy's training place, while the Straw Hat Pirates receive the news about Luffy. Long Summary On an island in the Grand Line, Buggy's crew is crying and lamenting how much they have missed their captain. Buggy is also crying and lamenting that he had missed them so much and was stating how they had so much trust in him to wait for him. Alvida commented to herself saying that those guys (Buggy's crew) had given up on him a long time ago. Then Mohji, Cabaji, and Richie introduced themselves to the new crew of prisoners that escaped with Buggy from Impel Down. Alvida, somewhat impressed by Buggy's actions commented that the prisoners he brought with him were heinous prisoners with high bounties. After this, Buggy showed her Captain John's treasure mark. Buggy then told her that Luffy gave it to him, boasting that the wind does not blow east or west but blows directly to him. Alvida then informs Buggy about Luffy's current escapade in Marineford. Buggy seemed very confused after reading the paper, about Luffy's connection to Rayleigh, commenting that Rayleigh might be Luffy's uncle. At this point, Mr. 3 tells Buggy that he (Buggy) has received a letter from the World Government. Mr. 3 went on to read the letter and was completely surprised by what it said. Next, at Sabaody Archipelago GR 44, the Coffee Monkeys request the Rosy Life Riders to hand over the Thousand Sunny to them, hoping to receive a lot of money from the Marines. They also say that if Duval's crew hand over the ship, they would split the profit with them since they are in the same business. In response, Duval kicks the Coffee Monkeys away, saying that he will not hand over the ship. Shakky, also present, states that they have to protect the ship. It is around this time that Bartholomew Kuma appears. Shakky tells them not to panic saying that Kuma has been around to see Rayleigh before and asks Kuma if he is on their side. Next, at Alubarna in the Kingdom of Alabasta, Pell and Chaka had just finished chasing away some pirates from a port. Pell stated that they are tightening the kingdom's security since the activities of pirates have increased after Whitebeard's death. Cobra commented on how he wished every pirate were like Luffy. Pell went ahead to ask the king if he had taken a look at the newspaper and Igaram replied saying that Vivi was very happy to see that Luffy and the rest were safe. However, Cobra indicated that she became serious right away after a few seconds of happiness and took the paper to her room. In Vivi's room, she was questioning what was on Luffy's arm; whether it were numbers, marks, or some new fashion. But she was unable to come up with an answer. An island where Crocodile was staying was shown next. He was reading the newspaper and commenting that it has been three weeks since the war and barely escaping death, he was wondering what they (Luffy, Jinbe, and Rayleigh) were up to. Daz Bonez answered saying they were either up to something or just crazy. Crocodile then mentioned that he was healed and was heading back to the New World. He asked Daz if he would accompany him, and he agreed. The news went around the world and people were shown receiving it in Luffy's hometown, the dojo where Zoro used to train, Nami's village (with her sister and Genzo reading the paper), the Baratie restaurant, Drum Island (with Dr. Kureha and Dalton reading the paper), the Franky Family, Iceburg, and Paulie in Water 7 and the Dadan Family who went up to Ace and Luffy's old treehouse, crying out to Ace that his brother whom he died saving is alive and he should rest in peace. Luffy was shown on the Kuja Pirates' ship apologizing to the girls that the journey took so long. They responded they are used to long travels. They were pulling on his skin and telling him that they have to make sure he is resting as per the captain's orders. Luffy was worried, wondering if his crew would get the message. Rayleigh told him not to worry and that they would understand the message; although there was one amongst them who seemed dull, he (Rayleigh) was sure the guy would eventually understand the message. Chopper is the first member of the crew shown. He was flying on the back of one of the birds when he exclaimed to Luffy that he understands the message. Robin was next, stating that that is how it is and she understands Luffy's message. Sanji in the Kamabakka Kingdom was shown next and he indicated that he understood Luffy's message. In the Boin Archipelago, while Usopp was stuffing his face, a newspaper fell on the ground. Upon reading the paper, he indicated that he understood Luffy's message. In Weatheria, Nami was shown trying to run away when Haredas came up behind her stating that the balloon terminal was closed and they should return to his place for the time being. He pointed to the newspaper and Nami, upon reading it, indicated that she understood and also commented on how selfish Luffy was wondering if he was thinking of them. On Karakuri Island, Franky, after being blown up also commented that he understood the message from Luffy. Brook was shown next in jail saying to himself how he needed to get out of this situation, though had been heavily damaged by the explosion caused from accidentally destroying Dr Vegapunk's lab. The newspaper he had requested was given to him by one of the guards and upon reading it, he stated that he understood the message as well. Lastly, Zoro was shown in the Shikkearu Kingdom with Perona scolding him. She then told Zoro about the newspaper she had and how it has an update on Luffy. Zoro was trying his best to decode the meaning of Luffy going back to Marineford stating that it has to be Rayleigh's idea. He stated that there has to be a catch to it, but he was still unable to understand the message, which Rayleigh had alluded to earlier. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The fact that all the Straw Hats except Zoro understand Luffy's message immediately is emphasized. **The reason Zoro fails to interpret the message is because of his notorious habit of getting directions wrong and becoming very easily lost. Rayleigh even comments how there was one person of Luffy's crew who seemed dense after having met them, and worried if they'd figure out Luffy's message, referring to Zoro. *Buggy and Alvida commented on Luffy's actions in the anime. *Pandaman appears in this episode with the Rosy Life Riders and the escapees from Impel Down. *When Galdino first appears in the episode, his right lens in his glasses is drawn as if it was still broken, but unlike all the times he had been seen with the broken lens, his eye is visible behind the cracked lens instead of being obscured by the lens when it didn't reflect light properly. Afterwards, his right lens is correctly drawn intact. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 512 it:Episodio 512